Fire in the Kitchen
by PALC
Summary: So Minato can't cook. How is he to blame? He was hungry, but maybe he's hungry for something- rather, someone else now? Minato X Naruto Incest. Yaoi.


**Fire in the Kitchen**

So, I haven't written much in a while, and when I do, it's nearly pointless, plotless smut fics about incest. lol I was really craving some MinatoXNaruto though and couldn't find any new ones, so I had to make my own. There isn't much out there, so if anyone knows a new author, or a relatively new story, please point me in their direction? ;)

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, I write merely for entertainment and do not claim any ownership of the characters while doing it.

Like I said, there isn't much of a plot to this story. I was just trying to satisfy my need for some MinaXNau lovin'.

Enjoy!

**KOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOX**

Minato hummed to himself, stirring the wooden spoon in the pot on the stove. It wasn't exactly the first thing he'd love to do upon returning home but he was sick of Chinese takeout and his stomach had been growling something fierce.

It was either cook or wait for Naruto to get home, and the blonde was supposed to be out with his friends all night. Minato didn't really feel like waiting until someone with some real cooking prowess could return so he'd opted for making some simple spaghetti. He wasn't doing bad so far. How hard could it be to boil some noodles?

**KOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOX**

"Daaaaaaaaaad?"

Minato coughed violently, reaching through the smoke for anything- a door handle, a light switch, _the fire extinguisher._ He heard Naruto shout again, idly wondering what he was doing home so early and simultaneously thanking any higher being he was.

He fell into a coughing fit, hearing Naruto throw open the kitchen door and cry, "_Fuck_! What the hell did you do, Minato? Try and bake a cake again?"

In retrospect, Minato was glad he hadn't gotten any cravings for pastries.

"Naruto? Get the extinguis-"

Kssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

The carbon dioxide expanded as it was forced out and cooled, spraying a huge white jet over the fire, and, unfortunately, Minato. It smothered the oxygen in the room and removed the heat, while Minato tried to get out of the sprays direct path.

After it was relatively clear Minato stared across the room at Naruto, handling the fire extinguisher like a pro, and the residue of the extinguisher clinging to the surfaces of the kitchen. Naruto was still dressed to go out and Minato instantly itched to find out what went wrong.

The blonde stared at him for a moment, blinking rapidly and just trying to process what the hell happened.

Minato cracked a smile, tempted to tell the boy just how frazzled he looked, and eventually started to laugh, "Spaghetti, anyone?"

The young blonde's lips twitched into a smile as he rolled his eyes, he had no clue how Minato managed to fuck up _noodles_ but it was damn funny.

Minato was full blown laughing as Naruto warred between smacking him over the head and laughing along with him, when the older blonde abruptly stopped.

He swayed a bit, and fell to his knees, _Whoa there. _

Minato watched Naruto drop the red canister and move to catch him in the blink of an eye. He felt faint, and the blonde grabbed for his shoulders, shaking him frantically.

Minato wanted to say something, anything. _I'm fine. _Or maybe, _Stop shaking me, idiot. _

He should have told Naruto to open a damn window, but felt himself slip away before his lips could form a sound.

Waking up wasn't anymore enlightening than passing out. He rubbed at his eyes, head throbbing and blinked to find Naruto leaning over top him, standing next to his bed and staring at him. It was unsettling.

The boy's blue eyes were boring holes in Minato's face and his hands were fisting in the sheets by his side. Naruto wasn't meant to look so serious, and part of him regretted making him worry in the first place.

Minato immediately put on a smiling facade, trying for the life of him to concentrate on Naruto and redeeming that lost cheerfulness. It was still night so he must not have been out that long and Minato was proud to say that Naruto had indeed opened a window, fresh air was drifting slowly into the bedroom, and distantly he realized the young blonde must have carried him here after his not so graceful exit from consciousness.

Naruto stayed watching him as he thought, unexpectedly ruining the quiet with, "Just so you know, I'm never letting you near the stove again."

Minato rolled his eyes.

That had Naruto laughing, normal tenor back in place as gleaming blue eyes squinted in their mirth.

Naruto's seriousness faded and the boy fell in his arms, squeezing the life out of him and mumbling into his shoulder. The atmosphere was tolerable after that, Minato squeezing him back, and relaxing. Naruto had really scared him there; he had never seen the boy so silent before.

"You know something, Dad?"

Minato snapped his eyes open, wondering when he'd even closed them, and he felt Naruto shift, climbing onto the bed with him. No- to sit on him.

He glanced wearily at the head still buried in his chest, not tensing but wondering silently what was going through the young blonde's head. As Naruto had grown older he'd grown out of the habit of touching his father constantly, he hadn't done something like sit on him for comfort since he was six, and lately, it was almost like the boy avoided contact with him all together.

He mumbled back, "Hm?"

Naruto chuckled, sounding tired, "You're really stupid."

Minato wasn't sure how to reply to that, besides _Shut up, brat_. So he settled for a hum of agreement.

In the silence that followed Minato felt the boy's breath quicken just a bit, he felt his heartbeat stutter, and how much the young blonde's weigh had increased since he'd last held the boy like this. But he wasn't his little boy anymore, he was almost an adult and and even rivaled his father in height.

Minato swallowed nervously, was it just him or was Naruto a little closer to his neck than before? He felt the boy's warm breath flutter against his collarbone and a shiver seized him.

Alright. This was getting awkward.

"Naruto, I think-" He tried to sit up, but was forced down again by tan hands.

The boy sighed deeply, still not looking him in the eye, "I still love you though. Even though you can't cook worth shit."

"Hey!"

"And you almost burned the house down."

"That was-"

"And could have killed yourself..."

Well. Minato had no response for that. Damn the boy.

Naruto looked up then, he was so close, so warm. Minato felt his chest constrict and his heart beat furiously, and wow, who knew Naruto had such pouty, kissable lips...?

_Whoa. _Where did _that _come from?

_His son's kissable lips?_

He didn't get any farther than that before he verified the fact that yes, Naruto had in fact leaned in to kiss him. The part he was still trying to catch up with was why, as his father, he hadn't tried to stop him yet.

"Um, Naruto-"

_Wrong, _something screamed at him.

Naruto's lips had barely tapped against his before he grasped the boy's forearms, the hard muscle proof the boy wasn't as scrawny as he used to be and was certainly more masculine than he appeared. Strong thighs clamped around him and when he looked down he realized what a deliciously obscene picture this could make sans clothing.

_Naruto's legs spread, surrounding him and bouncing on his lap, riding Minato's cock like the good little boy he was and loving every second of it-_

Minato was panicking, and Naruto let him, let his mind try to comprehend the situation this put them in. Put _him_ in. Minato's grip grew slack, disgusted by the fact that he had even thought of something that lewd, that fascinatingly_ forbidden_.

To be honest, he wasn't disgusted by the idea of _being _with Naruto, what disgusted him was the fact he was his _son_. That it was _incest_ and that his traitorous body found that thought extremely erotic. He wasn't denying he could be gay here, what he dearly wished to deny was that his son could turn him on.

The next moment Naruto leaned in Minato didn't stop him, he stayed still as Naruto came closer and they melted together for the very first time. Minato's hands rose into Naruto's soft hair, cut short as always, and clenched it in his hand, pulling Naruto's head gently the other way to kiss him breathless, a moaning being released into his mouth.

After Naruto escaped for air he stared at his dad, "God, I didn't know you..."

"What?" He flashed a handsome smirk, "That your Old Man could kiss like that?"

Naruto shook his head, "No... That you'd, well... be okay with this_._" He gestured in between the two and Minato inhaled deeply, sacrificing his morals in a split second to speak his mind, "I know it's not right... In fact, it's disgusting..."

Naruto's face paled, and Minato's smirk grew, "But I'm not going to deny liking it anymore than you are... and you seem to be all for it."

Minato initiated the kiss this time, hand slyly speeding down to wrench the boy's shirt over his head.

Something was still screaming at him, and perhaps it was social norm trying to knock some sense back into him. _He's still your son. You're still his father. _

Once the shirt was off he pulled them close once more, bare chests touching and causing Minato to bite his lip. He nipped the boy's earlobe, hearing Naruto groan aloud and suddenly Minato's cock was stirring with excitement.

It was definitely wrong, yes, he wasn't denying that, but his body was telling him it was right.

He could safely say he'd never had a reaction like this to a male voice, but hell, he'd never thought he'd be sitting here sucking face with his son either.

A breathless whine was elicited from Naruto as fingers ghosted over a neglected nipple, and right then Minato needed to uncover more tanned skin, soft and firm and delicious. He laved one nipple with his tongue, the other being aggressed and twisted in his fingers, watching in rapt attention as Naruto arched into it.

The boy was still sitting in his lap, and his mind provided flashes of the two together in different positions as he bent his head to abuse the boy's neck, biting him lightly and causing Naruto's hips to rip forward.

"_A-ah! _Minato..."

He continued stimulating the pert nub, and came up to kiss the boy hard. Naruto's eyes were fluttering and he wasn't sure whose heartbeat that was but it was definitely out of control.

_**Wrong.**_

Minato pushed Naruto to the side, trying to get the boy to lie down so he could crawl on top of him. The young blonde quickly caught on, taking the time to strip off his pants and underwear before falling back onto the bed. He watched hungrily as Minato crept up between his knees, nothing left to separate the two, and it suddenly felt several degrees hotter in the room.

Minato covered him, not wasting time to breathe as he inched Naruto's legs farther apart. The older blonde picked them up and Naruto hooked them around his waist instantly, grinding his hips up and they both moaned. Naruto's erection was poking Minato's stomach and Minato growled, dying to rip into that virgin ass.

"God D-dad, hurry up..."

_You'll regret this. _

He halted, not able to resist devouring the perfect specimen before him with his eyes one last time, before dragging a finger over his delectable bottom, making the boy shiver.

He had to ask.

_He'll hate you._

"Naruto."

The boy looked up and his eyes were so beautiful, god, high on a pleasure he was giving him. His _father _was giving him. Minato's erection twitched at the sight, and fuck, he was so hard it was painful.

His voice was rough, dangerous with arousal, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Naruto blinked, "Me? Is that was this is about?"

He paused, "Maybe I should ask you the same thing then. I've wanted this for _ages_. I go out more and more, trying to divert my attention, work off some sexual frustration, but you… how is it you're okay with this? Are you even gay?"

Minato snorted, "I've never been attracted to another guy in my life, but…" He stared at the naked body in his arms, licking his lips when he saw Naruto glance away nervously. Cute.

He bent forward, whispering into Naruto's ear, "But I do like what I see here." He punctuated the statement with a quick squeeze to the boy's bottom, amused at the girlish squeak he emitted.

Naruto looked back, "So you're fine with this- all of it?"

Minato kissed him, slow and passionate, trying to undo the boy's doubts and shut him up simultaneously so they could get back to business.

_He's your son. _

It didn't matter that Naruto was his son at the moment. Minato loved him, and if wanting to love him even more was a sin then so be it.

"Honestly? I've never been better."

**KOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOX**

Well, the story started with the intent to be smutty and ended up with fluff. O_o God, I don't even know how that happened…

**Important announcement! **Bottom line is I run out of ideas for smut stories with my characters very quickly. Does anyone have any ideas for a short, MinaXNaru, or KakaXNaru? I am open to other pairings as well, but those are definitely my favorites!

You can message me about these privately if you wish, or leave it in a review, but I would definitely like to see some new, fresh ideas! I'll dedicate the piece to you if I decide I like the idea enough to write out.

REVIEW! :)


End file.
